ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection
PlayStation Portable PlayStation Network |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3 via the PlayStation Network }} (Tekken: Dark Resurrection'' for the PSP version) is a fighting video game and an update to the PlayStation 2 game Tekken 5. The arcade version was released in Japan in December of 2005 and in North America in February of 2006, while the PSP version was released as a home version of the Tekken series later that year in July 2006. The game was also released as a downloadable game on the PlayStation 3 via the PlayStation Network online service in Japan in 2006 and the rest of the world in 2007. A sequel, Tekken 6 was released in 2007. Plot As an update, the same story as Tekken 5 is featured, with the addition of three new characters. Emilie de Rochefort seeks to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu and end her father's financial problems. Sergei Dragunov is a member of Spetsnaz who has been ordered to capture Jin Kazama. Finally Armor King II, the brother of the original Armor King who seeks revenge on Craig Marduk for his brother's death. Gameplay Along with the many additions to the PlayStation 2 port, the Arcade Battle has been upgraded by adding twelve more ranking titles and removing one: Conqueror. Tekken Lord is no longer the highest ranking like it was in Tekken 5. Dark Lord is one ranking above Tekken Lord and the highest ranking is Divine Fist. Divine Fist is only achieved by successfully completing all of the league matches, survival tournaments and ranking tournaments in Tekken Dojo mode. The opportunity is offered once a promotion chance is offered sometime in the Heaven Dojo, the sixth stage in Tekken Dojo mode. Obviously it is only offered when the player is ranked as a Dark Lord. In the European PSP version, the player's current character will be promoted from Dark Lord to Divine Fist, once they have completed all dojos, including the challenges, and then win the Heaven Dojo ranking tournament once again. Another addition to Arcade Battle is that it now keeps track of the player's statistics. Each character has a clean slate once they begin playing Arcade Battle. While selecting a character, loading a match and battling an opponent, the player can see their alias, ranking, what region they hail from, their wins, losses and percentage. Dark Resurrection also rebalanced the game from the original PlayStation 2 version. There were new moves added for certain characters along with other moves that appeared to be overpowered in the previous version were rebalanced. Other changes included completing moves that looked incomplete in the previous version and changing the speed of certain attacks. Dark Resurrection also provided more tools for the players to customize their characters. Also the default colors for most of the characters were different from the original version of the game, despite the characters being shown in most of the FMVs and artwork of the PSP version in their original colors. For example, Paul's red dojo uniform became white, Kuma's brown fur became white making him look like a polar bear, and Jinpachi Mishima now appeared to be bursting in flames. None of these changes were absolute, since the player could anytime customized the characters back to their original colors, as long as he/she remembered how they looked, with the exception of Jinpachi who isn't playable in the PSP version. Dark Resurrection also appeared to have many new stages. These stages were actually modified versions of the originals, that contained different textures, details, and remixed versions of the original music. For example, the flaming temple of the original game now appeared a normal temple in daylight and the church of the original appeared as a snowy castle. Ports PSP version The PSP version runs at full 60 FPS during matches (although it reverts to around 30 frame/s for the pre-fight and post-fight cinematics). The game features game sharing, which means that only one copy of the game is needed to play over ad hoc. The game runs on version 2.6 firmware for the North American version, and the European version requires version 2.71. Other modes include Tekken Dojo, where players are able to fight ghosts of other players that can be uploaded and downloaded online. They can also download official ghost packs from arcades all over the world. In Gold Rush mode, the player fights for in-game cash. New versions of Tekken Bowl and Command Attack; bonus games from Tekken Tag Tournament and Tekken 4, are also included. Due to the PSP d-pad's lack of protrusion, Namco produced a special d-pad attachment that sits on top of the PSP's d-pad that came with early releases of the Japanese and Asian versions of the game, as well as pre-ordered copies of the US version. The European version did not include this accessory. The PSP version forgoes the original stages and music present in the arcade version (save for Final Battle 2 stage and its respective theme) and only features the new variations and music added in the Dark Resurrection update. It does contain all of the unique stages from the arcade game, however. Tekken: Dark Resurrection charted 5th on the list of the best selling games for July–August for 2006. As of July 26, 2009, the game has sold over 2.2 million copies. PS3 version Although Tekken: Dark Resurrection had positive reviews and sales, it had disappointed many of the hardcore Tekken players that the game was not available on a PlayStation home console, as all the previous installments had been. As handhelds cannot be taken to the same competitive level as a home console, Namco Bandai announced that the game would be ported to the PlayStation 3. The game retained the numeric title of the Arcade version, unlike the PSP version. This version has both the Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection stages and music present. However, the one stage that was present from Tekken 5 in Tekken: Dark Resurrection for the PSP (Final Battle 2) is actually absent in this version. The Space Colony's BGM "The Center of Gravity" is also absent and the original song "Orbital Move" is present in its place. Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection was first made available on the Japanese PlayStation Store on December 12, 2006. At $16, it made Dark Resurrection the most expensive game available for download. The North American version was made available on March 1, 2007 for $19.99, while the European version was released on March 23, 2007 in conjunction with the PAL launch for GBP 6.99/EUR 9.99. It is also available at the Singapore PlayStation Store for S$24.99 (US$1 = approximately S$1.55). While the PSP version is a visually scaled down version of the Arcade build, the PS3 version retains its original graphical performance, running at 60 frames per second,Gamezone and supports full 1080p HD resolution. The game features the same modes as the Arcade version, including Ghost Battle and Gallery, while Jinpachi Mishima is playable for the first time. Initially however, unlike its PSP counterpart, the PlayStation 3 version lacked several additional gameplay modes from Tekken 5 (PS2) and Tekken: Dark Resurrection (PSP), including Story and Bonus. On June 25, 2007, Namco announced an update entitled Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Online.Tekken online The update included an Online Versus mode, as well as Online Rankings, marking the first official Tekken to be playable online. A Practice and Survival mode was also added along with the aforementioned features. The update was released on the Japanese store on August 1, 2007ONLINE « SDTEKKEN.COM - Tekken News Resource! and on the North American store on August 30, 2007.THE WAIT IS OVER… « SDTEKKEN.COM - Tekken News Resource! The update for Europe was released on November 8, 2007. In a GamePro article titled The 24 greatest PlayStation 3 games revealed, Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Online was ranked number 12. The article said, "Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Online is the pinnacle edition of Namco's fighter - it's the definitive version of the classic fighter available as an inexpensive PSN download. The massive 30+ character roster features a mix of characters old (Eddy Gordo, Marshall Law) and new (Sergei Dragunov, Lili). The 1080-enabled graphics look sharp, but where Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection really shines is in its new Online mode, which features a sleek matchmaking interface and a large community of active players." Characters Being the update of Tekken 5 features virtually all 33 playable characters from that game, including Anna Williams, Asuka Kazama, Baek Doo San, Bruce Irvin, Bryan Fury, Christie Monteiro, Craig Marduk, Devil Jin, Eddy Gordo, Feng Wei, Ganryu, Heihachi Mishima, Hwoarang, Jack-5, Jin Kazama, Jinpachi Mishima, Julia Chang, Kazuya Mishima, King II, Kuma, Lee Chaolan, Lei Wulong, Ling Xiaoyu, Marshall Law, Mokujin, Nina Williams, Panda, Paul Phoenix, Raven, Roger Jr., Steve Fox, Wang Jinrei, and Yoshimitsu. Eddy, who formerly shares the same character slot as Christie, is separated and given his own slot, although he still plays out very much like her. The game also introduces three new characters, rounding up the character count to 36: Armor King, the former trainer of King II who mysteriously appears after being thought to had been killed by Craig Marduk, but in later games revealed to be his younger brother, Armor King II, who seeks revenge against Marduk for killing his brother; Lili, a Monégasque teenager practicing Street Fighting who participates in the tournament to take down Mishima Zaibatsu so she will be able to put an end to her father's financial problems; and Sergei Dragunov, a member of Russian Spetsnaz practicing Sambo who is sent to capture Jin Kazama. While Jinpachi Mishima still serves as an unplayable final boss as in his Tekken 5 incarnation in the arcade and PSP port, he is made playable as an extra character in the PS3 version, thus bringing the fighter count to 37. Returning characters *Anna Williams *Asuka Kazama *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Craig Marduk *Devil Jin (second to final boss) *Eddy Gordo *Feng Wei *Ganryu *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Jack-5 *Jin Kazama *Jinpachi Mishima (final boss) (only playable in PS3 version) *Julia Chang *Kazuya Mishima *King II *Kuma II *Lee Chaolan *Lei Wulong *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Panda (costume swap for Kuma II) *Paul Phoenix *Raven *Roger Jr. *Steve Fox *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitsu New characters *Armor King II *Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort *Sergei Dragunov Reception Reviews PS3: 82% | MC = PSP: 88/100 PS3: 82/100 | GSpot = 9.2/10 | GSpy = 4.5/5 | IGN = 9.2/10 | OPM = 9/10 | OPMUK = 10/10 | PSM = 9/10 | XPlay = 4/5 | award1Pub = IGN | award1 = Best Fighting Game of 2006IGN Awards Retrieved June 11 Best PSP Fighting Game of 2006IGN Awards Retrieved June 11 Best Graphics Technology on PSP in 2006IGN Awards Retrieved June 11 (runner up) PSP Best Offline Multiplayer Game of 2006IGN Awards Retrieved June 11 }} Critical response to Tekken: Dark Resurrection has been overall very positive. GamesRadar claims it to be the single best portable fighting game ever. References External links *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/tekken_dr/ Tekken: Dark Resurrection Official website] *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/tekken5_dr Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Online Official website] Category:2005 video games Category:Eighting games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Versus fighting games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:Tekken games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:Video games set in Seoul Category:Video games set in Scotland Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in outer space Category:Video games set in Antarctica Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Monaco Category:Video games set in Canada